Nevermore: Starfire's Version
by CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN
Summary: Come in and enter Starfires nevermore if you dare!


Hey yall it's me kaylie again trying a different story. Don't worry i'm going to update my story

'in a second everything can change' this story just a little idea i had hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I dont own the sob teen sob titans :: bursts out crying why? why!::

Robin sat down in the living room with his friends. Everyone except Starfire was there lately she had been quiet a little to quiet for her personality. He and the others were getting worried.

" Guys I think we should check on Starfire to see of she's alright"

" Whatever" Raven said

"dude. why?" Beastboy asked idiotically

"Your all coming or else i'll i'll. um hmm what will I do? I've actually never thought about that. umm hmm. wait I think I got it! no no that was gas sorry" Robin said aloud

"he's going crazy we'd better go walk behind him real slow like!" Cyborg said

" O.k ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Beastboy screamed and ran not looking where he was going he hit Starfires door with a thund and fell.

" Ouch!"

" Shhhhh " they said immidiately after

" Starfire you in there?" no response came from her room. " this must be serious we should just open it ourselves in one two three" Cyborg pushed them aside and kicked the door down" O.k. come out with your hands up this is a stick up see!!"

::anime sweat drops:: " Cyborg have you been watching those 'COPS' reapets?" They asked

"Maybe" He said with a childish grin

" What about Stars door?" Raven asked

" Uhh. I Can Fix That" Cyborg said quickly trying not to get on the subject

They all walked in to see an empty room. Robin ran over to Stars dresser and saw a beautiful silver locket.

" Guys come look at this it's a locket"

they all walked over and Raven took it from Robin grasp she opened it and screamed before she could say anything the locket sucked them in and closed shut. They felt no air but they were breathing ,they felt gravity but they were flying. They saw snow, but they were warm. This vortex they wee traveling felt strange it was strange. They all felt distance but they were next to each other. Then suddenly they passed out as they hit the hard ground.

Raven was the first to wake up she looked across the room and saw someone in an orange outfit just like Starfires in fact th person looked like Starfire.

" Starfire?" she said. The girl turned around

" No I am compassion that is my name who is this er, Starfire?"

Raven couldn't believe it the girl looked like Starfire she acted like Starfire how come she didn't know who Starfire was? Raven got up and woke Robin ,Beast Boy and Cyborg. They looked at her and then at the girl across from her.

" Starfire!!!" they screamed

"Who is this er Starfire of whom you speak I am compassion I am not Starfire!!!"

" But you look like her. You speak like her!" Beast Boy contridicted

"Oh I understand you are all ill, delusional I will help you. I shall feed you murfaworms" she brought out a bowl of the largest slimest worms they ever saw. The Titans all ran out of that house and stopped dead in their tracks as the door closed behind them. The sky was pink the trees were orange and yellow. The grass was a light shade of red. They saw a bird on the ground or was it a bird? It was a rainbow color and it had it's wings on upside down. So was it's head " leave get out. Leave Get OUT!" the bird said. The Titans screamed and ran more birds followed them screaming leave get out. Then suddenly as if they walked into a wall and came out in another room the scenery changed.

" Where the hell are we?!" Cyborg screamed

" you are in disater lane" A voice said

They turned around and saw another girl who looked like Starfire but her outfit was yellow

" What exactly is disaster lane?" Robin asked

" It is the most horrid place. A large maze with an evil monster at the end!" The girl answered

" How do we get out? do you know the way?" Robin asked

" Yes but you will not like me anymore when you leave" The girl said

" Starfire that is your name isn't it?" Cyborg asked

" Yes I believe it is only compassion changes her name. I believe she is confused but do not tell her I said that she will surely get mad at me."

" O.k. Starfire what the heck is this game your playing first you dissapear then you change your name back and whats with the outfit chnages huh. Do you hate us or something??!! Is this some nasty trick for all the things weve done to you that you said you forgived us for but really didn't huh!! " Beast boy yelled. Starfire cowarded under him as he yelled her lip quivered and she walked sadly in front of them with her head hung. " I... I am s s sorry you are m m mad at me to Yes?!"

" Your darn right were mad" Beast boy yelled

As she lead them through the maze with silence her head still hung because she was yelled at.She didn't like it when people yelled at her and perhaps her silence will make it all be forgotten. Raven suddenly asked for no reason " whats your middle name Starfire?"

" you you are speaking to me! my middle name is Afraid"

"Guys i've figured it out we are in Starfire mind. In her nevermore"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys i gotta go. So um i'll finish this chapter tommorow well please read and review

Love Kaylie


End file.
